On that day
by Aurelija
Summary: Lucy is moving. Hardeon is gonna be the past. Since it is her last day here, she does something unexpected which leads to her falling in love. How will she manage to get over her heart-break? Will they meet again? NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, LaMi (a little in the beginning). I do not own Fairy Tail :)
1. The day

Hey this is a new story 'On that day'

Hope you like it t(^-^t)

* * *

Hardeon.

The city i fell in love with. But we have to split up. This is my last week here. I'm gonna miss this city. Good thing i don't have friends here, or this is would be painfull.

Oh! I'm sorry, i didn't introduce myself.

I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm seventeen, soon will be my birthday. I live in Hardeon, but i'm moving to Magnolia in a week. I have two brothers, Sting and Rogue. Although they aren't my real brothers.

My father married second time when I was twelve. Stacy is a wonderfull woman. She loves my dad and he loves her. That's all I want, he should be happy.

So more about my brothers. Rogue is a year older than me. He has dark hair and brown eyes. Rogue is tall and slim, but he has a lot of muscles. It seems that he is a bad guy, but he is a true sweetheart. After the wedding he became my best friend. Now we don't have secrets in between us and I know I can trust him.

Sting is my younger brother. And we do have a lot of resemblance. Now he is five. The blond hair and blue eyes make him look like an angel, but he is a demon. That little kid pulls pranks every day. Though I say I hate him, when the time comes he trully is smart and loving.

They both love me and I love them. All five of us became a true family. Stacy and I share girl secrets, she isn't my mom, but she sure is close to her.

My mom, Layla Heartfillia, died when I was three. Some unknown guys one day came to our house and shot her.

The police cought them. When the investigation ended, they said that her killing was something to do with my parents bussiness. Few months later me and dad moved to Hardeon.

* * *

*back to now*

I was at the park. My favorite place in the city. I used to read my books here, but today I came to say goodbye. I will miss this place, but due to my dad's work i have to move.

The Heartfillia name was always famous. The name itself made anything and everything expensive. Good thing that my dad didn't expose me to the society, because now I wouldn't have freedom what-so-ever.

* * *

Today was friday.

Tomorrow I'm gonna go to Magnolia.

And on monday I was going to start at the Fairy Tail high school. An elite school for rich and smart. But Rogue didn't like this concept, so he transfered to Magnolia High. I will be lonely without him, but what can you do.

I was still in bed when a knock on the door got my attention.

" Come in!"

"Hey, Lucy!" it was Rogue " Since it is the last day in Hardeon, maybe you would like to go to a club with me?"

"But I'm to young to go and so are you!"

"It's a junior club, they let teens come in"

"Oh, but don't you think I'm a bother? You should go without me."

"Do you think I would ask you, if I didn't want you there?"

"Well no"

"So it's done. Get ready! We are leaving at eight thirty" with that he shut the door.

This is gonna be my last day here.

Lets make it count.

* * *

I got to my walk-in-closet.

Almost everything was packed, but I found what I was looking for.

The lavander summer dress will do just fine. Since it's August the weather is still good. I look at the clock.

Seven thirty. One hour left.

I get the clothes and go to the bathroom.

After a very relaxing bath I get ready.

I pull my hair up into a messy bun leaving a few strands of hair left.

The make up is a problem, I can't ever make it the way I want it.

But I know a person that does.

"Stacy!"

After a few seconds I hear the door open.

"Lucy! What happend here? Are you ok? "

"I'm fine, don't worry. But can you please do my make up?"

"Of course! Where are you going?"

"I really don't know, Rogue is taking me somewhere"

"And is this what you are wearing?"

"Yes"

"Then we don't need a lot of make up, you are gonna look very natural"

"Please do your magic on me"

* * *

Eight thirty.

When I came out Rogue was already waiting.

"Wow Lucy, you sure gonna atract some boys"

"Boys?!" out of nowhere Sting appeared.

"Lucy is not interested in boys. The only boy she loves is me" with that statement he ran into my arms.

"Sure you are!" I put my hand on his blond hair.

"Let's go Lucy, the guys are waiting"

"What guys?!" dad and Stacy got out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry. Some of my friends came to town and they want to meet my famous sister. I will take care of her. Since it's the last day here she can relax and have fun. She has been in the house for to long."

"Well ok, but make sure to be back by nine in the morning"

"We will" in a unison ne and Rogue shouted.

"Be safe!" my dad said as Stacy run around trying to catch Sting.

"We will"

* * *

As we got out of the house two cars were waiting for us. Two guys came near us.

"Yo! Rogue finally!"

"Long time no see"

"Hey guys!" as he ran up to the small crowd which was now growing. Another three girls joined them.

"Rogue!" a small black long haired girl jumped on him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Lola" he kissed her on the nose. They look so cute together. I told you he is a sweetheart. Just then all of the eyes caught me.

"So you are the awesome sister of Rogue?" a guy in all blue shouted.

"I don't know if I'm awesome, but I'm the sister" a smile was now visible on my face.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy. My younger sister" Rogue put his hand around my shoulders.

"Lucy, you know Lola" he pointed at his girlfriend.

"Len and Toby" the guys.

"Kristin and Trina" the girls.

"Coincidentaly they all live in Magnolia"

Magnolia huh?! Migth as well make some new friends

"They are also going to Magnolia High with me. It's the school next to your Fairy Tail High."

"Hey guys! Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to!" squeld the girls

"So let's get going!"

* * *

We finally got to the club. It was full of people. Since the guys are here often, the bouncer let us in without having to wait in line.

In the club the music was bumping loudly. I was excited since it's the first time I'm in a club. We got to our table, but as soon as we sat down the guys got up and pulled their girlfriends to the dancefloor. Len took Trina and Toby pulled Kristin. On the other hand Lola pulled Rogue. So I was left alone.

Alone.

I like being alone. But whena few songs ended some guy came to me. He was kind of tall. With orange hair and glasses he looked like a playboy.

"Hello little lady, what are you doing here alone?"

"Hey, just sitting here" as I put a fake smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

As I was about to decline his offer the gang came back. Some were tired, some still had a lot of energy to spare. When Rogue saw the boy next to me his face was furious.

"Loke! What are you doing here?" so Loke was the boys name.

"Oh hey Rogue! I was just asking this pretty lady to dance" his face turned upside down. I can't tell what I saw at his face, but it was like fear or something.

"She doesn't want to dance with you, right Lucy?"

"Well..."

"Wait! She is Lucy? Your sister Lucy?" now I knew I saw his fear now.

"Yes! And she will not be dancing with you"

"Ok, bye guys" Loke turned around and left the table.

"What was that all about?"

"Well.." Lola started " you see Loke is the playboy around here. He always has to pick up girls and after some time he just drops them"

"And since Rogue has a reputation here" Trina continued " Loke knows that he shouldn't mess with you"

"Oh! Then thanks guys!" now I was ready to lose some steam. I got up and ran to the dance floor.

Some songs later I was exhousted. I went to the exit. It was already dark outside. I sat on the bench by the street. It was nice here. The street lights shine down on an old pavement. I was so into my thoughts I didn't feel someone sitting next to me.

"You tired to?" the guy in pink hair asked me.

"Nah, just a little stuffy there. You?" I looked at him. He was about my age. Pink hair wild and unmanageable. It actually looked cute, but I wasn't about to fall in love with a stranger.

"Same here. I haven't seen you here, so you are maybe new here?"

"No, I just don't go to these kind of places, and since it's my last day here, might as well live it to the fullest" his onyx eyes looked at me. Wow they were beautiful.

"I like you!" his smile was so bright."Maybe you want to go to somewhere with me? It will be fun!"

Something in me klicked. I wanted to go. The heck if something wasn't going well we will never meet again.

"Sure! I'd love to! "

"Let's go!" he took my hand. His hand was so warm. I didn't want for him to let go. It fitted perfectly in my.

"Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see" with his back turned to me, I could still feel his smile.

"Sit here!" he was pointing at a motorcycle.

"What?!"

"Oh, so where did your 'live to the fullest' attitude went?"

"Ok"

He sat in the front as I sat behind him. I looked where should I put my hands.

"Hug me, unless you want to fall down"

I hugged him. He was so warm. I could get used to this.

"Don't be scared! I won't let anything happen to you" he turned around and put the helmet on my head.

The motorcycle started to roar. It would have scared me, but the boys presence in front of me made me feel safe. It was like I knew him.

Few minutes pass as we stop by the beach. I didn't even feel as the guy took my helmet of.

"Yo, girl! We're alive. You can breathe now"

I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding.

"Where are we?"

"The great and wonderfull pier of Hardeon."

"The pier huh?! I wanted to go here"

"So what are we waiting for?" the second time this day he put his hand in mine. I felt the sparks in his hold. The smile on my face grew with every step we took.

Rides, lottery, games. All night we spend playing, having fun.

* * *

It was already one in the morning. We have been in almost every ride here. There was one left.

Tornado.

The ride that made someone hurl in terror.

"Hey blondie, let's go to this one"

"Sure pinky"

**Oh Lord why did we go there?!** But one good thing that came out of this was I was free to hold pinky's hand.

Yup! I still didn't know his name and he didn't know mine. And we needn't to know.

After the ride I took my prizes, that were mostly won by pinky, and we went to the beach.

"So why is this the last day here?" out of nowhere he asked.

"Well my dad's work made us move. And today at nine I'm gonna leave Hardeon"

"That sucks! Where are you moving?"

"I don't know" I lied and it hurt. I took a glance at looks so mature, but I know that he is an impulsive guy.

He likes spicy food, setting things on fire. He never backs down on a challenge. He acts immature, but also has a soft and smart side.

He told me a lot of stuff, like how he has a blue cat named Happy.

His best friend Gray, who has a stripping problem and obsessive stalker.

He even knows that Loke kid from the club. Actually they are friends.

He always wears this scally white scarf, that his dad got him.

I, in return, told him about myself.

I told him about my family.

My love of books.

How Sting pulls pranks.

How Rogue bakes cookies.

We sat on the bench by the parking lot, where we left his bike.

After today we knew almost everything about each other.

"Hey,blondie, can I ask you something?" he looked at me with those perfect onyx eyes.

"Ask away!" with him I could only just smile. And that's what I did.

"Do you know how does it feel when your heart is broken?"

"Good question. Well ... um... The fact is I don't know" I was staring at him. His lips actually. Oh how I wanted to touch them. Not with my fingers. With my lips.

As if he knew what I was thinking he put his hand on my cheek. All I knew this is going to happen. I'm gonna kiss him.

The wait killed me. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and I leaned in.

**I kissed him.**

And he kissed me back, but out of nowhere a hand pulled me back.

It was Rogue.

**Why? Why now?!**

But his face said that I was in trouble.

I looked at the boy I just kissed. He was shocked.

"Rogue. What the fuck? What do you want?" I yelled at my brother.

"You are mad at me?! I should be mad at you! It's three in the morning. We spend the last three hours finding you! You don't pick up your phone. You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Blondie, is everything ok?" it was pinky.

"Yeah. I have to go" i kissed him on the cheek." thanks for the most wonderful day ever"

"Can we meet some time again?"

"I really hope so" with that said my brother pulled me to the cars where everyone was staring at me.

"Well, well... I didn't think you had the guts"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rogue said that you are shy, but spending a night with some random guy. You sure are an interesting girl,Lucy."

"Ok guys lets go home. I'm moving in six hours" Rogue pushed me in the car.

**Oh how I was going to be in a trouble.**

* * *

We finally got home.

All I can do is go to bed.

After today I knew what it feels like when your heart is broken.

I fell in love with a guy that I will never meet again.

My chest felt empty and it hurt. **A lot. **

Maybe Magnolia will bring me happyness?

* * *

Soo thanks for reading. I will try to write the next part soon.

Love you -3-


	2. The first day

So chapter 2 is done. My math class didn't go to waste!

* * *

Chapter 2

Three hours and forthy six minutes.

Hardeon was three hours and forthy six minutes away from Magnolia.

Everything that happend to me last night was like a dream.I fell in love and got my heart broken by a guy, who's name I don't coming here, to Magnolia, wasn't that bad. Maybe I will forget pinky. His pink hair. Bright smile. Tan skin. Soft, puffy, warm lips that tasted like... Um... I don't know how to put it. It tasted like firewood. Don't get it ether. But I liked it.

And again I got back to my miserable love life.

Before I got lost in thought, the car stopped.

"Here is our new house!"

I was amazed. This house was like a perfect replica of our old house. But still something was diffrent. The garden behind the house was huge.

There were big trees that were perfect for sitting and reading. I fell in love with this house. And I think Sting did too.

He ran as fast as he could. The backjard had a sand box.

The house seemed small from the outside, but the inside was very spacious. There were flowers all around the rooms.

My room was as if my dream come true. The ceiling was like space. Dark blues and blacks were filled with stars that hung over the bed. It looked like falling stars.

_It was so breath taking._

All in all I do believe that Magnolia wasn't so bad.

* * *

Monday.

The day I start my new school.

Fairy Tail High. The Prestigious privite school for smart and rich.

In my case, both.

I was smart. Well I thought I was smart.

And I was rich. My dad owned the great railway concern that connected all the cities together.

So coming to this school was a must.

Rogue was lucky that he could go to Magnolia High, which was a public school.

And since Stacy was always home, Sting was staying at home with her.

Monday.

It's eigth fifteen. Class has already started.

I was late.

I ran to class. It was english, which meant my head teachers class. As I dashed throught the hallway I saw a pink head pass me.

I stopped. Was I seeing things?!

I turned around to see an empty hallway.

Yes! I was seeing things. Was I so in love with that guy that I started to imagine him?

I hate this.

The door came to sight.

I let a breath out, before I opened the door.

The class was bright. Full of people. And all the eyes were on me.

"Oh! Hello. You must be Lucy" a woman in front of the class welcomed me.

"Hello. Yes I'm Lucy."

"I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira. I'm your head teacher."

"Nice to meet you Mira" this was strange. I felt like smiling. I never liked school, so why did i like this one?

"So Lucy, tell us all about yourself."

"Do I have to?"

"Well if you don't, then I will tell about you"

"Ok, where do I sit?"

"There" she pointed at a girl with blue hair and red glasses. "Sit next to Levy"

That girl with blue hair waved at me. As I went at the desk, I heard some girls talking "Yes, she is a scolar! Look at her. Nobody that had money would dare to wear something like that."

All I could do is smile and sit at my seat. I loved when people jugde me by my apperance. And then when they found out I was rich tried to my friends. It was pathetic and it made me feel like a better person.

"Don't worry about them" it was that girl. Levy.

"Huh?!.."

"They are the mean girls here. We call them meanies. They don't like anybody that doesn't meet their standarts."

"And may I as what are their standarts?" I giggled

"Rich, with a good rag, and... Umm... That had lost their chastity at the age of fourteen"

"Really? I thought that I had a good rag" I looked at my breast" oh well, never did want to be friends with them"I looked at my seat mate" I'm Lucy by the way."

"Levy, nice to meet you."

"Same here"

Mira started to talk.

"Ok since Lucy didn't introduce herself, I'm gonna introduse her for her. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia, right?" she looked at me.

"What?! She's a Heartfillia!" the meanies said.

"Yup! I'm a Heartfillia."

"She came here from... Hardeon."

"True"

"She is the heiress to the Heartfillia enterprise."

"Right"

"At the age of six, you made a speach at you fathers conferense, since he was late."

"And if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have had the best deal there"

"So want to tell us something more?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Ok then, since it's the first day of school, I'm gonna let you all be. I have to..um.. Get something done, bye"

And Mira ran out of the class.

"Yeah maybe someone done!" the guy behind me stated.

Levy turned to me" Mira is secretly, well she thinks, dating Laxus. Our p.e. teacher."

"Oh! Got it." I smiled to her. This school is starting to get interesting.

"Oy! Lucy, you shouldn't talk to poor people" guess who said that. Of course, the meanies.

"Nah, thanks. I think you should mind your own bussiness, you know since I wear something like this" I smiled as their smiles faded.

"Wow the new chick has guts" a guy from the back shouted. He was tall, muscular, long jet black hair. He had a lot of piersings which made him look tuff and scary.

"That's Gajeel" Levy said with a blush on her face.

"It's bad that Natsu is still sulking about that girl he met on the weekend." the same guy that was sitting behind me said." He would have liked you, by the way I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Nice to meet you Gray"

I turned around in my seat

I looked at Levy again, then at the Gajeel guy. I knew it.

"You like him?" smirk coming to my face, as I noticed Levy's increasing blush.

"I.. Me...him..n-noo" she started to stutter.

"If you say so, oh what is your next class?"

"Math"

"So can we both go there together? I'm still kind of new here"

"Of course" she smiled at me"so maybe you would like to meet my friends? They're really nice"

"I would love to." being alone was not an option now. Ever since I came here I started gaining friends. That's totally not my style. I liked being alone, but now after spending some time in class, I knew what I have lost.

The bell rang ending the first lesson. I packed up my things and met Levy by the door. We walked and talked about ourselfs.

Levy likes reading books. More like eating them. She was always reading.

We went throught the hallway, when I saw _him_ again. He was leaning on the wall.

_Am I going nuts?!_

_Why did I see him?_

I shake my head. Then I look at him again.

_He is gone!_

_I knew this move was bad for me!_

_I'm losing my mind._

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing, I thought I saw someone"

"What's that someo... Hey we're here" we came into another classroom.

"You must be Lucy" a tall, kind of handsome man greeted me." I'm Gildarts Clive. I'll be your math teacher. My class is very strict, so I will be seating you"

"Ok"

"So .." he got the list of names " Gajeel you will sit with Levy in the front"

Oohh... Levy was red as a tomato.

"Next, Gray you and Juvia behind them" the raiven hair guy grabbed the another blue hair girl and sat her down, the only thing I could hear"Yes! Finally some time with my girl" I guess they are a couple.

"Then Lissana you with Flare, by the door." the meanies.

The seating took almost the hole lesson. Some kids liked to object.

"And finally Lucy. You and ..."he checked his notes"..Natsu are at the back."

I looked around to see this Natsu guy, but he wasn't there.

"He's somewhere at school. But he didn't want to go to class." Gray told me as I sat behind him. "What happened?" if I didn't knew the guy I still wanted to know something about him.

"Well he had some great time this weekend. He met a girl. That asshole didn't even get her name. "Gray started to whisper"Now he is sulking somewhere, because he will never see her again" huh?! Looks like I have someone to relate to. But why is Gray whispering?

"Why are you whispering?"curiosity got the better of me

"Because..."

"Because he has a girlfriend" It was Juvia, I think." Hey I'm Juvia Lockser."

"Lucy, nice to meet you" I smiled at her"So is she in the room here or something?"

They nodded and pointed at the meanies. Specifically at the grey, short hair girl.

"Lissana"

"Ohh..."

"Yeah. The meanie. They have been friends since preschool and always were together, but Natsu is well... He likes everyone and Lissana"

Gray took a glance her way." ...well you have met her already."

"Someone said that they had issues." Juvia looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah they have, well mostly Lissana, since she doesn't want Natsu hanging around us."

"Why? You guys are fun." the questions flew in my head.

"Well you see..." Gray started.

"... We never liked her and she knew that." Juvia glanced at the said girl again.

"I see. Well thanks for sharing the information, about a guy I haven't met." I made my million watt smile.

"Our pleasure. Hey would you like to have lunch with us?"

"I don't know, I promised Levy to eat with her."I glanced at the bookworm who now was flaming red.

"Well duh! She eats with us. Our hole group. Levy, me, Gray, Erza, oh you are gonna like her, Gajeel, Jellal, Cana, Bacchus, Elfman, Evergreen."

"Well of course then"

"..and sometimes Natsu, when he has a fight with Lissana"Juvia stopped naming.

"Which is always" Gray stated.

"Now I really want to meet all of them" I turned my head at the window. Some birds were in the park, I guess that is where everyone eats.

Benches, tables, a stage, the guy I met, trees good for reading.

_Huh?! Pinky! Again!_

_Do not look Lucy! He is not there!_

_You're just seeing things._

I tried to be as normal as posible.

The bell rang, meening now it's time for p.e.

I got my things and with all of the power I had in myself i tried not to look out of the window.

P.e. was boring, since it's the first day, we didn't do anything. After that came history. The teacher was soo gay, I didn't know if it was history, or a fashion show.

* * *

Lunch time.

I met up with Levy by the canteen entrance. We got some hamburgers and coke.

I ain't no stuck up chick that only eats salad.

We went to the jard. Everyone else was already there. I recognised some people.

Gray and Juvia were sitting on the far end of the table. Gajeel saved a seat for Levy. As she sat down I sat near a couple that were sleaping on the table. The girl had long, brown hair, and the guy, well he had some kind of mohawk.

"Are they ok?" I was worried since they didn't move a /mustle/.

"They are fine, just a little bit hangover. You must be Lucy. I'm Erza. The student council prezident." a girl with scarlet red hair introdused herself. "This is Cana.."she pointed at the speeping girl".. And this is Bacchus. They like to drink, so whenever they can they sleep."

"Got it! And what's with them?" I motioned at a girl with glasses and a big guy in grey hair. They were shouting at each other.

"It's Elfman and Evergreen." a boy in blue hair and a weird face tattoo told me."They always fight, but they love each other. By the way I'm Jellal. Vice prezident of the student council." he threw a smirk to Erza."Since my girlfriend doesn't like to be second in comand" Erza stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Oh you!"

"So I see everyone's in couples"motioning to Levy and Gajeel who were now sharing a burger.

"I think yeah. But enought about this stuff, tell us about yourself"Erza sat beside me.

"Well I'm Lucy, that you know. Umm... I came here from Hardeon"

"Really Hardeon? It's very pretty there. And the bakeries make such good cakes." and Erza driffted of to her wonderland of cake.

"She has a sweet tooth." Jellal told me as he wiped his hands with a napkin.

"I see. You should come to my house. Stacy makes cakes. She used to work in a bakery."

"Really?"

"Of course. You can all come." now Erza was crying.

"Thank you!" she hugged me so tight I almost fainted.

"Hey you said you're from Hardeon right?" Gray asked

"Yeah! Why?"

"Maybe you know Loke?Or Leo. Whatever he calls himself"

"Loke... Umm.. Oh yeah! He tried to hit on me at the club saturday."

"Yeah that's our Loke. You see he always goes to Hardeon to party. Even though it's a long way there."

"Now it all makes sence. That's how Rogue knew him. He was always there."

"Rogue?!"

"My brother"

"Ohh.. Hey if you were there saturday maybe you met Natsu?"

"I don't think so, how does he look l.."

"Speak of the devil!" Gray got up and jumped on his friend.

"We were worried about you!"

"Well why?"that voice" It's not like I have a fever or anything, just a broken heart" Nah! It's just my imagination

"Well suck it up and meet Lucy. She is new here."Gray grabbed my shoulder so I would turn around. "Natsu this is Lucy, Lucy this is Natsu, the guy we talked about."

"Nice to finally meet yo.." I was cut of when I saw him. It was pinky.

_Pinky was Natsu. _

_Natsu was Pinky._

_What the fuck?!_

"Yeah same he..." he cut of as he looked at me. His face was full of sorrow, but the moment he looked me in the eyes, some sparcle appeared.

"Blondie?!"

"Pinky?!"

"It's you!" we shouted in unison.

* * *

If maybe you have some ideas, please tell me

Also thanks for reading next chapter on the way w


	3. On the same day

Chapter 3

**Natsu's p.o.v**

I couldn't sleep. Today was monday.

First day of school.

Fairy Tail High was like my second home.

I may not look like it, but I'm smart. That's why I chose this school.

Well that and my father insisted that I would go to the most prestigious school in Magnolia.

I was the son of Igneel Dragneel. Yes the same one. 'The Red Dragon'. My dad owned almost every building in Magnolia.

And I was his successor 'The Salamander'.

I liked that nickname.

Maybe Blondie would like it to?

_Again?! I was thinking about her again?_

_Natsu snap out of it! You have a girlfriend._

_I couldn't sleep, I dreamt of her! And now she is invading my day mind as well?!_

_I just hope that Gray didn't tell Lissana what I told him_

_**Flashback**_

I got back to the club. I needed to find Loke. We need to go home.

Why did Blondie need to go?

Lissana is gonna be furious. Good thing I didn't tell her were I was.

Yes, I, Natsu, left town without telling my girlfriend. Why? Because I needed time alone.

Well I turned out I fell In love with a girl that doesn't even know my name. Nor do I her's. But that still didn't matter.

We kissed. And it was the most amazing thing ever.

Sure I have kissed other girls before, but this kiss. It was ...umm.. Special.

She tasted like vanilla with wildberries. And more and more I craved that taste.

If only I knew her name! I would get all of the detectives to find her.

I got back home. Gray was already at my house.

"Where have you been, fire breath?! Lissana was looking for you"

"Oh shut it!"

"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." Gray sat beside me.

"Nothing"

"Yeah? I don't believe you. I known you for ten years. You can't lie to me"

"Ok, but please don't tell Lissana." I sighted.

After few minutes I broke the silence" I fell in love"

"With who?"

"I don't know her name. We spend the hole night together. And.."

"And?!"

"I can't forget her!"

Silence fell again.

"Will you come to school tommorow?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Then see ya' there" Gray got up and walked throught the door.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Natsu Fire Dragneel, if you don't get your butt downstairs right now, I'm gonna throw you out the window!" my mom's yelling got me out of my trance.

"I'm coming! Geez.."

I went to the back of the room. The window in my room was very big. I looked at the new neighbour house.

They have a really big jard full of trees.

There is a fence, that conects my jard to their. I looked at their window.

A blond girl walked to another room. Out of my sight.

Is that Blondie?!

It looked like her. Was I imagining things?

That's it! I'm not gonna go to class.

I need me time.

I need to get over this girl. Her chocolate brown eyes, golden blond hair, pink, puffy, soft, mouthwatering lips. Again?!

_Get out! Now!_

I shook my head and ran down the stairs.

As I sat down by the table, I glanced at the clock. Seven fourty five.

I need to hurry up. I ate and got to the door.

I sat on my motorcycle. It was decorated with flames and dragons.

The engine roared. School here I come. 

* * *

I hid myself so that none of the teachers would see me.

The bell rang, meening the classes had started.

I'll wait here for a few minutes. I was under the stairs not to far from my head teachers class.

What should I do for the next few lessons?

I know definetelly not sit here.

I stood up and got my bag.

The hallway was quiet. I strole down, when I heard someone running.

I walked faster so that I wouldn't get caught. Then the running stopped. I need to get out of here.

Now!

I ran to another hallway. I should be safe. The person started to walk again. _Good!_ I hope he/she didn't see me.

The lesson flew by really fast. I knew that Gray would walk here since it's math.

I leaned on the wall waiting for him. I needed to know if Lissana threw a tantrum.

Why am I still dating her? I don't know. We haven't been on the same page for months.

People walked by me. There was Elfman, Ever, Levy, Blondie, Gajeel, Juvia. Gray. I went to him and then I realised.

Blondie!

Wait?! Blondie?! I took a look back, but they were gone.

Now I'm definetelly seeing things.

"Yo, gecko!"(**A/N** is that how you write the little lizzard animal reptile?)

"What do you want stripper"

"You need to meet this girl, Lucy. She burned Lissana so good"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Will you come to math?"

"Nah, I need to get over the girl"

"Better make it soon, will we see you at lunch?"

"Yeah! I'll be there"

"Good, now go hide, before someone sees you."

So I went into hiding.

Since it's sunny outside,I'll go to the jard.

* * *

I lay down on the table. The cool breaze blew leaves at me. I got a weird feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked at the clock. It's the fourth period. I need to hide again. Lunch will start soon.

I went behind the school. There were a few benches. I got my phone out.

Lissana has texted me:

"Where are you?";"Natsu?!";"I love you, babe";"Why aren't you writing me back?!";"Natsu?! I swear you that I will find you";"Babe, what's wrong?! I need to see you! B.t.w. This new girl Lucy is a bitch"

This new girl is interesting. Why did Gray like her and Lissana didn't?

Bell to lunch started to ring. Let's go find those dorks.

As usual jard was full of people. I went to our table.

"Speak of the devil!" Gray got up and jumped on me. I punched him back.

"We were worried about you!"

"Well why?It's not like I have a fever or anything, just a broken heart" I knew that everyone else at the table knew already what happened to me. Sad thoughts rome my mind.

"Well suck it up and meet Lucy. She is new here."I turned around, but I knew that my face was sad "Natsu this is Lucy, Lucy this is Natsu, the guy we talked about."

"Nice to finally meet yo.." why did she cut of?

"Yeah same he..." I looked at her. Those chocolate eyes. Only word I could manage was...

"Blondie?!"

"Pinky?!"

"It's you!" we shouted in unison. 

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Is he a dream?!

"So you know each other?!"Gray broke the uncomfortable silence

"Ah... Yeah, we do"Pinky, I mean Natsu answered.

"Um..hum.." these gumming noises was all I could manage to say.

Well duh?! I was shocked.

"How do you know each other?"Levy flashed a curious smile.

"Well you see.." Natsu started.

"Natsu! I knew I would find you!" Lissana ran to Natsu's arms.

"Oh hey, Lissana"

"Why did you avoid me? And what are you doing with these.."she motioned to the group, and then she saw me".. And her?!"

"What do you mean 'her'?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I will tell you who she is, well not here..." and still talking Lissana pulled Natsu away from us.

"I need to go" I needed to get out of here.

"What?! You're just gonna ditch school?" everyone at the table yelled.

"Yeah! Sorry"

I got up and left the school. On the way I called Rogue.

"Yo,Lucy. How's school?"

"Please... Rogue, can you...*snif* get me home?"

"What happened? Did anyone tease you? Where are you, I'm coming"

"I'm at the school gates."

"Wait for me. I will be there soon"

Few minutes later Rogue's car stopped by me. I got in the car.

"What happend?"

"Remember the guy I met saturday? The one I spent the hole night with?"

"The one you kissed, yeah, so?"

"He goes to my school...*snif* And he has a girlfriend. And I...*snif*... I don't know what to do!" I was frustraded. He stopped the car. We were already home.

"Ok, calm down! Let's get inside and start reading that new book you got? Ok? You can even go outside. I saw a perfect tree to sit for you"

"Thanks"

I walked back to my room. I was 100% sure that I won't see him anymore, and now, what should I do?

He was now the the center of my thoughts.

Why him? I feel bad. He cheated on Lissana with me. I know I don't like her, but still no girl wants to be cheated on.

Well if you count a simple kiss as cheating._ I don't know! ah! My head hurts!_

*Knock, knock*

"Come in"

It was Stacy.

"What's wrong?" she was worried.

"Nothing"

"Like I'm gonna believe that. You come back from school two hours early.." she sat on my bed".. Your eyes are red and puffy, that means you cryed. So tell me what happend?"

"Remember saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"I met a guy..." I told everything that happend to me. The kiss, the no names thing, the meanies bussiness, Levy,Gray, Lissana and Natsu.

* * *

After an hour of the story and my nonstop sobbing Stacy stood up.

"Well the pie must be done baking, and hot coco will be perfect for your condition. So change your clothes and go to the kitchen."she opened the door".. Oh and get that book. Reading in pure air with hot coco is the remedy for heart ache"

"Thanks"

I changed my clothes. Still putting my hoodie on, I walked down the stairs.

"Here you go blueberry pie and hot coco with added marshmallows"

"Thanks again. I'm going to the jard." I took my comfort food and went to the 'reading' tree. I called it that because it was ideal tree for reading.

* * *

I sat there for hours. Sun was already starting to set.

I closed the book and started watching the appearing stars.

It was beautiful.

The sky was darkening by the seconds and more stars were coming out.

"Amazing" I breath out my head still looking in the sky.

The meditation worked. My problems were away, at least for now.

"Yeah it is" what?! Who said that?

I looked around, but nobody was there.

Was I imagining things?

"I'm up here" a voice from above me said. I looked at the direction of the voise.

It was...

...

"Natsu?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I will try to update the next chapter before saturday. **

If you have **ANY** ideas what should I do, add, write etc. **PLEASE** write them to me.

Also, thanks for reading ^3^

**_You are AWESOME!_**


	4. Day of changes

I'm sorry for the wait. A little bit of trouble got in the way. a bit shorter chapter

* * *

On that day...

Chapter 4

"Natsu?" what?!

Fuck! I'm falling.

*Crash*

I fell.

"Shit! It hurts."

"What heppened?"

"I fell down and what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"I could ask you the same" he jumped of the branch in my jard.

"Did you miss me?" he was now sitting by me. That cute grin on his face

"No! Yes.. Maybe, ahh... I think I broke my arm!" Natsu pulled me up. He still was taller that me.

"Ow! Don't tuch it!"

"Yeah it's broken, let's get you to the hospital" he put his arms around me and carried me to his house.

"What are you doing?! I can perfectly walk! No.. I won't get on that devil's ride."he put me on his motorcycle.

"It's not the devil. It's a dragon and I thought that you like reading books, so you should know the difference"

"I do and I know the difference between a devil and a dragon"

"So let's go!" he put a helmet on my head.

It had his musk.

Firewood.

_My favorite smell. _

_Ah! Don't think about it Lucy!_

He has a girlfriend.

He hopped on the ride and we took of, just like that day.

Saturday.

"Hug me, or you wil..."

"Fall of" i huged him"I know"

His body was warm. I couldn't get enough of it. As if all my life I was cold and he was the only source of heat. I snugled closer to him. I swear I heard his grin get wider and brighter.

* * *

"Your left arm is broken, so you will have to wear your cast for the next four weeks" (**A/N **See what I did there?!) said.

"Thank you" this day couldn't get any better. I swear someone's out to get me.

I closed the doctors door to see Natsu still waiting for me. His toothy smile ligthing up the whole room

"Nice cast, can I sign it?"

"Maybe later" I slumped down on the chair next to him "I'm sorry"

He looked at me with confusion"Why?"

"Because I dragged you here. Because I didn't tell you my name, where I was moving." I looked at my new 'accessory'."Because I made you cheat on your girlfriend"

He put his hand on my shoulder

"Look at me!" I raised my gaze to his beautiful onyx sparkling eyes. "It was kind of my fault that you are here. I scared you. I didn't tell you my name either. On that we are tied. I was bum that you were moving, but that is now not the problem, you are my neihbour! It couldn't get any better." he smiled the most gorgeous smile that anyone could see.

"And what about the ... " he cut me of with his lips.

Oh my God! I missed his lips so much. I closed my eyes and moved my lips in the rhythm with his. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

I found my hand curled up on his stomach. Those rock hard abs made me dizzy.

He licked my lower lip and I granted him access.

His tongue slid inside my mouth. I felt my heart skip a beat. We fought for dominance but ,thankfully, I lost.

It seamed that hours pass by and the lack of air finaly got to us.

We pulled back and Natsu buried his head in my hair.

"I missed you so much" he whispered in my ear.

"Me to"I kissed his cheek"Let's go home, it's a school night after all"

He took my right hand and dragged me to his bike. More and more I start to like that thing. I put the helmet on and hugged Natsu.

* * *

We were finaly home. Nastu's that is.

"I need to go home.."I ran to the back of his jard where it connected with mine".. and find a way to explain this" Natsu hugged me. I put my head on his tone chest so I could hear his heart beating.

"Tell them when you were falling for me you crashed in the tree" he grin at me

"Now you're using pick up lines?" I smiled at him"well some of it is true."

"Good! Now can I sign your cast?"

"Nah! Tomorrow!"

"Okay and we are leaving at seven fifty"

"What?!" I looked at him.

"We are going to school together, so don't be late" he kissed me on the cheek and I felt the blush rise from nowhere.

Good thing it's dark.

"O-okay" with that I started to climb the fence.

I got back home. My dad was home already.

"Hey,I'm back" I entered the house

"Oh hello, what the hell is on your arm?!" Stacy and my dad ran to me.

"Oh you see I was in a tree and I fell. Then Natsu got me to the hospital to check it out, and the doctor said it is broken, so I will have to wear the cast for four weeks"

" Why were you in a tree?" my dad shouted

"Jude, calm down. She is safe and sound. That's all that matters."I knew Stacy was trying to calm him down so he wouldn't know my boy troubles. She knew who Natsu was and wanted all the dirt for herself first."Now missy go to your room, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, don't worry dad, I'm fine." i kissed him on the cheek and ran to my room.

*Knock, knock*

"It's open" my little brother ran into my arms

"Lucy, you broke your arm? That's what you get when you are not around me. Now I will not leave your side. I'll keep you safe"

"Thank you, but I think I will manage without you" I messed his hair.

"But why? I'm strong and good looking, so no boy will mess with you"He started to show some poses that should intimidate another people, but in my case, I tryed not to laught.

_Oh you don't even know how one guy has messed up my mind._

"Sting I am really tired, so I'm going to bed." I kissed his forehead.

"Eww.."

"Now go to bed" I ordered him.

"Okay, but if anything happens scream, I will save you"

"Go to bed already"

He shut the door. Finaly me time.

After a really hard time trying to clean myself, I was finally out of the bathroom.

I was in my large t-shirt and shorts when I got to the balcony.

I looked at Natsu's house.

_Oh my God!_ I see Natsu.

He's in his room.

**_In his underpants!_**

No shirt, just tanned body. I just stared at him. My world was going crazy.

_Nastu is sexy. _

_I can even feel those mustles under my palms. _

_I would like to kiss ... Whou! Lucy! _

_Get yourself checked!_

I shook my head.

"Like what you see!?" I didn't even notice that Natsu is looking at me.

"Ah.. I-i was not looking at you. And can you please put some more clothes on?"I yelled back at him.

"Nah! I like your embarased face more." he winked at me.

"Ahh! Good night Natsu."

"Night Luce."

Today was definatelly an odd day.

Hope tomorrow will be more calmer.

I got to my bed. Sleep just hit me

* * *

Tuesday.

I woke up at seven.

I got to the shower. The arm was still getting in the way.

I dressed myself and got downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early." Stacy stated as she sat down by my side. "So yesterday I didn't get to ask. Why were you with Natsu? And what really happend?" the interrogation begins.

"I was reading in the tree yesterday, then when the sun started to set I watched the stars, then out of nowhere Natsu called me. Apperantly he is our neihbour. And so when he called me I was scared so I fell."

"Oh, okay." She stood up."I'm going to get Sting up, we are going to my old friend."

I ate the interrogation and got the tea. With big gulps I drank it.

"Hey, Lucy ready for school" Rogue was already by the door, I looked at the clock, seven fourty five.

"Rogue, I will go with my friend today, so you can go on without me"

"Ok, but be carefull, if anything happens call me" he got his bag.

"I will" I put a smile for him so he would be assured. He closed the door with a *tuc*.

Well it's time for me to head out. I got my bag.

As I exited the house, Natsu was already waiting for me.

"Luce"he hugged me and put his head on my shoulder"Good morning" and he kissed me, on the neck. It kind of tickled, so I giggled.

From this day forward it's in my best kisses ever list.

"Good morning" I kissed his cheek.

"Ready to go? Even on this 'devil ride'?" he mimicked me.

"Yeah, let's go"

The drive to school didn't take long.

In three minutes time we were already at the front gates.

We got of the bike and went to class.

Our first lesson was math. We went inside the class.

There weren't a lot of people here. Levy was already reading with Gajeel by her was sitting alone. Guess Juvia is late today. Lissana wasn't here either.

Good thing, because she will behead me for talking, yet alone kissing Natsu. I went to my seat.

"Hey Gray"

"Hey ,Lucy. What happened to your arm? And why are you coming with flame head here?"

"Shut it stripper! We are neihbours so we go to school together"

"You wanna go at it, Mach stick? And why aren't you sulking?" oh no no no! "Finaly got over her?"  
Natsu glanced at me with a sly grin.

"Nah! I'm even more into her now" with this coment I could only blush, so I looked away.

*Ding ding ding* saved by the bell.

"What do you mean?"

"No talking in my class!" Mr. Clive yelled at Gray. He only gave Natsu a 'sooner-or-later-I-will-find-out' look.

Lissana was late.

When she entered the classroom she just scaned the room. When it found her victim, which was Natsu, she sat in her seat.

I totaly forgot about her.

Will Natsu break up with her, or will I be the secret girl toy for him.

More and more I became depressed.

Natsu poked me with his elbow and slide me a note.

_'Don't worry, I will have a chat with her at lunch._

_P.s. You look beautiful'_

I was worried for nothing. So when the teacher wrote something on the board I quickly kissed Natsu on the cheek.

He didn't look at me, but his face was coverd with his toothy smile.

Juvia was late so she just sat infront of me. She kissed Gray on the cheek, I guess they really love each other, because soon after he kissed her back.

The lesson ended.

I and Levy were going to p.e. when Juvia ran up to us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"So Lucy, what did Natsu do that you awarded him with a kiss?"

_What?! How did she know?_

"What? Lucy kissed Natsu?" Levy squealed out.

"Shhh... Don't shout. Today after school, let's go to the park. I will tell you everything"

"So that means there is something more between you guys?"

"Oh Lord, I will tell you everything! Got it? So forget about 'till then, ok?"

The blunettes nodded.

_I just wanted an ordinary day._

* * *

_Tadaa! Chapter 4 done!_

I would really like to hear from you guys. write every thought that you had while reading it. I will trully appreciate it.

And one more thing, if you have any ideas that maybe you'd like to read in the story, please share them with me

Thank you for reading, you guys are the best! :)*


End file.
